paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Paw Patrol / Pups Visit La Concorde!
Paw Patrol / Pups Visit La Concorde! ---- Characters. Rex Weathers Skye. Ryder. Chase. Rocky. Marshall. Zuma. Rubble. And a couple more characters. ---- Story. One sunny day in Adventure Bay. The pups were playing soccer at the field. However Rex and Ryder were back at the lookout planning a trip that Rex came up with. Rex: And you can sit in the Captains Seat. Ryder: It sound great! I can't wait! Rex: We had better tell the pups about it! Ryder: Man! They would hate to miss out on this. Ryder takes out his Pup Pad. Ryder: Pups! Come see me and Rex at the lookout! We have a suprise! All the pups: Awesome! The pups make their way to the lookout. Marshall of course tripped on the soccer ball! Marshall: Wait for me! When the pups got to the lookout they saw Ryder and Rex with some photo's and paper. Rocky: What are you two doing? Ryder: Rex and I have a trip planned out! Tell them Rex! Rex: Right so! I was thinking the other day that maybe it was time for a little holiday! So me and Ryder planned out a trip to go see the world's best plane ever! Chase: What is it? Skye: Is it a stunt plane?! Rex: Hehe! No! It's called Concorde! Skye: What's that? Rex: It was the worlds only passenger plane that could fly at over twice the speed of sound. And it rushed the edge of space! All the pups: Whoa! Rex: But it was not to last. Marshall: What happened? Rex: Well. It had a super safety record with 21 years of flight. And not one crash! Until July 2000. One of the Concordes ran over some metal on a runway in Paris France and tookoff in flames! 90 seconds later, she fell from the sky! Killing everyone onboard and 4 people on the ground! Skye: That's sad! Chase: But why would they stop the plane just because of one crash? Rex: There was more to follow. After the planes were back in the air. Cost's began to rise! She got too expensive to run. So they retired the plane in 2003. She was pretty old though. Skye: That's so sad! Rex: I know. But the cool thing is that you can go have a look at her at air museums and place's like that. Rocky: How many of them are there? Rex: Out of 20, 18 remain. Rubble: So we are going to go see one of them?! Rex: We sure are! Rocky: When? Rex: In 2 days time! Rubble: Awesome! All the pups howl! Before long the day came to go to see the Concorde! The pups were very excited! Chase: This is going to be great! Skye: I know! I can't wait to see it! Ryder: Are we all ready pups? All the pups: You bet. Rex: Then lets go catch our flight. So about 4 hours of flight. They finally made it to the city of where the Concorde they were going to see was! Rex: Right. We'll go to our hotel and tommorrow we'll go see the Concorde. All the pups: Awesome! That night the pups could hardly sleep. But nobody more than Skye. As she was the aviation pup after all. Skye: I can't wait for tommorrow! Chase: Yeah. It's going to be awesome! Ryder and Rex: Hahaha! You guys better get to sleep, or you won't be awake for tommorrow. Skye: Okay. Night. All: Night. The next day came and the pups were more excited than ever! Rex and Ryder were leading the pups to Concorde. Rex: Nearly there pups. Skye: I just can't wait! Soon the arrived and they got through all the boring ticket stuff and that. Then they went through a gate and the pups gasped! Skye: That is amazing! There was a sleek British Airways Concorde sitting there. It was the sleekest plane Skye had ever seen! Skye: Wow! Rex: She's amazing isn't she. Skye: You bet! Let's go! Ryder and Rex: Hahaha! So they all went towards the Concorde. Skye ran under the wing! Skye: Wow! This wing is huge! Rex: It's called a Delta Wing. It's one of the best wings for Supersonic Flight. Skye: That's so cool! Rex: Yip. Want to see the Cockpit? Skye: Oh boy! They all went to the planes Cockpit. There were levers, buttons and gauges everywhere! Skye felt like she was in heaven! Skye: This is amazing! She sat in the Captains seat. She was amazed! Rex: Cool isn't it? Skye: It's amazing! I wish it was still flying! Rex: Yeah. Too bad it isn't. Meanwhile Rubble and Marshall had fallen asleep in the black leather seats. Chase: Haha. Wake up you two. Marshall: Huh? Oh. Sorry Rubble: Yeah. It's just nice. Rex: I knew you would all like this trip. Skye: Who wouldn't? Rex: I know. Skye: If it was still flying, I would train for this job. Rex: Yeah. But I don't think they would hire a dog to do it. But it would be cool. Skye: Yeah. Rex: But either way, I'd bet you'd fly her just fine. Skye: Thanks Rex. The End. Category:Fanon Category:PAW Patrol Movies Category:Fanon Movies Category:Movies Category:Fanon Stories Category:Story Category:Fanon Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Episode Category:Pups' Adventures Category:Adventure Category:Chase787 Story Category:Chase787 Movie Category:Specials Category:A Special Story